


Different Sides

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Multi, Old Writing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: This idea came into my head randomly so why not do it
Relationships: Magoroku shido/Sophia Sakharov/Rouga Aragami, Sophia x Magoroku x Rouga





	Different Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head randomly so why not do it

my edit Wattpad covered:

"This is the 5th time you have gotten in a fight with someone, Rouga." A male looked


End file.
